The Cure of Insanity
by Hse Hissie
Summary: Alice has always been called insane, her mother has finally had enough and takes her to a mysterious doctor...


**AN - If i had three wishes, 1. to be sporty 2. to get asked out and 3. to be Stephenie Meyer. Sadly none of that will happen so i don't own any of these characters.**

Alice's Point of View

_A girl with spiky black hair and torn black clothing ran through the streets if someone was chasing her. As she ran, she tripped over the broken stones that formed the ground that she slept on, the ground that she ate off and the ground that was her only friend. She kept running from those who did not believe her when she spoke about her visions, those who scorned her and told her to grow up, away from her gifts._

I opened my eyes to find my mother staring at me like I had a disease.

"Why did you not answer when we called you," my mother, Moria screamed.

"I am sorry mother, I was day dreaming." I admitted demurely.

"Were you having one of your _visions_?" Moria spat.

"No mother, I was just daydreaming." I replied clearly back to her, and then continued quietly. "I know you do not believe I have visions of the future but I do and there is nothing you can do about it."

I did not mean for my mother to hear my last words but she did and took me roughly by the arm.

"I will see about that, I will cure you of your so called visions if it is the last thing I do." My mother muttered as she dragged me down the halls.

"Where are you taking me mother?" I asked.

"To the one place that I should have taken you, when you first came up this idea of future visions, the place that would have cured you. I should have definitely taken you to him when you did not grow out of this fantasy."

"To who, mother?"

"Dr Findley, that's who, a leading professor in the art of shock therapy."

"Shock therapy, mother, would you really do that to me? I am your only daughter. It could kill me."

"You are no daughter of mine whilst you have these _visions_."

I stood there, shocked at this out burst, I had always thought that she loved me for who I am, she may have not liked my visions but I thought she still loved me. All of a sudden another vision over took me.

_My mother and I were sitting in an unfamiliar room in a doctors' surgery. My mother was muttering to her self, "he will be able to cure her", over and over. After a while a lady came in and beckoned to us ……_

"You can come in now, Mrs Paite, Dr Findley is waiting for you" the tall lady said.

My mother got up and dragged me to my feet, "come on stupid girl, the nice man will not wait for long." This was how she treated me these days, like I was a stupid little girl who did not know any better. She half dragged me as she followed the lady down the hallway of the surgery. The lady was making small talk with my mother.

"I am Sarah, Dr Findley's assistant; I help him with all of his procedures."

"So you will be helping him cure Alice?"

"Oh yes, I help him especially when he is curing lunatics like your daughter."

"She's not my daughter, Sarah, not if she continues to have these _visions._"

I was shattered to hear my mother talk about me like that, all I wanted to do was run away from her and this place but I couldn't.

"Yes, I have heard about these _visions _of hers. You realise that it may take more than one session of shock therapy to cure her?"

"Yes I do and I am willing to do whatever it takes for her to be cured, I am not taking her home whilst she is like this."

We finally got to the end of the hallway and all that was left was a door at the end. Sarah opened the door and ushered my mother in. she dragged me through with her.

"Ah, Mrs Paite, I have been looking forward to your visit ever since you told me about Alice. I take it that the girl is the one you spoke of?"

"Dr Findley, it is a pleasure to meet you, I am utterly grateful for your kind insistence that you look after Alice and try to get her better." She beamed as she rushed forward to shake his hand. He was tall and very imposing with small black glasses and a long nose that he used to look down at me. My mother followed his stare down to me and kicked my foot.

"Alice get up and show your respect for the man that has offered to help you." I got up but did not say anything to him or look at him.

"I am sorry, Dr Findley, she is not usually this rude."

"Please call me Stephen,"

"And I am Moria to you." She replied.

"It is fine; I am used to my patients not thanking me until the end of their treatment. They do not understand why it is necessary to treat them until they are cured of their insanity."

"How long do you think it will take to cure her? Where will she stay whilst you are treating her? How much will it cost?"

"I will not know those details until I have examined her. If you would like to go back out to the waiting room, I will send Sarah back out for you when we are finished."

"Ok then, do whatever you need to." With that my mother left me with only these strange people around me.

"Get up!" Dr Findley yelled. "Lay on this bed instead of the floor, you silly girl!"

I obeyed reluctantly, but did not lie down. "Now isn't that better," his voice softened and for once I did not know what to expect from him and Sarah as they both put on white gloves and out scary metallic instruments. "Now lay back, this will be over sooner than you realise."

I closed my eyes and did not open them until I heard my mother's voice.

"How bad is she?" my mother's voice sounded worried but I knew I could only be worrying for her wallet not me.

"She is one of the worst patients I have ever seen, Moria."

"Oh gosh, can you cure her, I don't care of the cost, and I won't let her come back unless she is cured."

"The only thing I can suggest is an extended stay in the Mental Hospital that I run on the outskirts of town."

"Oh good, how long will she stay there, Stephan?" the tone of my mothers voice was not sad in the least, more gleeful and happy as if she wanted to get rid of me.

"I can not say, Moria, she may not be able to come home if the treatments do not work."

"That is a shame but it has to be done."

"We will leave you to say your goodbyes then we will get going."

"You are taking her now? I thought I would have to wait weeks for a place to free up." My mother's voice was surprised.

"Normally there would be waiting list, however I do not think Alice's case can wait any longer, her treatment must start as soon as possible or there will be now hope for her."

"Okay then, take her away."

"Don't you want to say goodbye to your only daughter, you may not ever see her again?" Sarah voice cut in.

"She is my daughter no longer, take her away." Moria's voice was final.

"Okay then come this way and we will finish the paperwork.

That was the last I ever saw of my mother as the van came to take me away from that fateful place.


End file.
